Night Club
by Amberjoe
Summary: All human oneshot Edward and Bella meet in a nightclub.


**Night Clubs**

I was going to my first night club. And I'll admit it. I was scared. Terrified to be accurate. Alice and Rose – my two best friends – had literally forced me to go. They had begged and bribed me, put make up on me and dressed me up in completely unsuitable clothing. Then they had pushed me into the car and we were off. I can't believe I agreed to this! Well, technically I never agreed, Alice just did her puppy eyes and it broke through my defences.

We got out of the car and I looked up at the building looming in front of me.

"I can't do this." I announced. The girls just rolled their eyes, grabbed my arms and hauled me forward. I stumbled into the club and took in the surroundings. There were people everywhere grinding against each other. _Disgusting behaviour_. I made a face but continued walking (if I didn't the girls would have just dragged me anyway) into the throng of bodies.

We emerged at the bar and ordered some cokes. Rose watched the barman suspiciously to make sure he didn't 'accidentally' drop something into our drinks. Rose is very cautious nowadays about drinking something in bars. Once she was drugged and one thing led to another and, well, you can guess. She was out cold at the time and was found by a huge guy called Emmett who is her current boyfriend.

Then there's Rose's brother, Jasper. He and Alice started going out when they were only fourteen and now, three years later, they're still together. They would be meeting us here. Now.

"Oh, Jasper's bringing a friend for you, Bella." Alice told me.

"Nice of you to enlighten me, Alice." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She knows I don't date. Not that anyone would _want_ to date me. I'm fat and ugly. Not a great combination. I don't understand why Ali and Rose, the prettiest girls ever would be friends with me.

"Oh c'mon, Bells. You're not the person you see yourself as. You're a beautiful, talented girl with little to no self-confidence." Rose always knew what I was thinking, though most of the time it's written on my face. I chose to ignore her and looked around for a sign that Em and Jazz had arrived. It wasn't long before I spotted them. Emmett is _seriously_ tall with bulging muscles and curly black hair and Jasper was almost as tall, strong looking with dirty blonde hair. I paid no heed to the boy with them.

"Rosie, baby!" Em exclaimed when he reached us, flinging himself into a passionate embrace with Rose. I turned to Alice and Jasper but they were hardly any better. Alice had wrapped her tiny arms and legs around Jasper's torso and was kissing him fiercely.

"Sickening, isn't it?" The boy beside me said, he was tall with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. He was brawny, but not as covered in muscles as Emmett.

"My sentiments exactly." I replied.

"I'm Edward by the way, I came with Em and Jasper but as they're too preoccupied to introduce us…" he trailed off.

"It seems so. I'm Bella." I told him.

Suddenly the others got up and headed towards the dance floor. I looked at them with envy. I loved to dance. Just then, though, Edward hopped off his stool and held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked like the proper gentleman.

"You may" I answered, jumping down and joining him.

It wasn't a particularly fast song so Edward just put his hand on my hips and we swayed back and forth.

"So… Bella…do you come here often?" He asked, making small talk.

"Cheesiest pick up line ever, but no, this is my first time. Alice and Rose practically forced me to come." I responded.

"Same here. Em and Jazz bribed me. They promised to pay for everything I wanted and buy me the ABBA CD."

"ABBA?" I asked sceptically.

"I fell in love with Mamma Mia when I saw the film." He admitted sheepishly.

"So did I. I have the album on CD already, I could lend it to you so you could copy it onto itunes." I offered.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! I'll give it to Em or Jazz at school." I said.

"Actually, I'm new around here but apparently I'll be joining you at school." Edward stated.

"Okay, I'll give it to you on Monday then." I smiled up at him.

"Great." He agreed.

"Hey gorgeous! Why don't you dance with me? I'll show you a good time. I promise!" A greasy looking boy that I had seen around school occasionally started grinding against me. I heard Edward growl and before I knew it I was standing beside Edward who had wrapped an arm around my waist.

"No. She doesn't want to dance with you." Edward answered for me, his voice dangerously low. The offending guy just grabbed hold of my arm and attempted to tug me free of Edward's grasp.

"You're not giving her a choice. She should have a say!" The guy shouted over the beat of the music.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?!" I asked.

"Sorry Bella." Edward apologised.

"So, you'd like to come have a round with the Mikester? I'm sure you've heard about the famous 'Mike Newton Experience'. I could give you a little preview if you're really good." He smirked at Edward.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly happy here with Edward." I said casually. Edward's turn to smirk. Mike's expression was one of shock. He still hadn't let go of my arm. "Please let go of me." I said politely, endeavouring to tug myself free. His grip tightened.

"I said – dance with me." Mike growled. Edward snapped. He pushed me behind him and put a hand on Mike's arm.

"I suggest you let go of her if you want to keep this arm." He said. To prove his point he squeezed Mike's arm extremely tightly. Edward has serious muscles! I saw Mike's face contort with pain and he released me. Then, with a death glare to Edward, he left.

"Are you alright?" I asked Edward. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He answered slowly, opening his eyes. His gaze lingered on me then swept the dance floor before meeting my eyes again. "Are _you_ alright?" The intensity of his eyes startled me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said simply, lost in his green pools. "Dance with me?" _please._

"Always." He smiled down at me and put his hands back on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. Just then Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came up.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw some creep with you." Emmett said when he reached us.

"I'm fine. I just decided not to indulge in the 'Mikester'." I replied. Rose and Alice snorted with laughter.

"Mike tried to get you too? Not surprising. He tried to get with us last time. Luckily we had our big strong men there to help us out. I didn't think he would have the nerve to do it again!" Rose said. I laughed freely with them but Edward still seemed tense.

"Edward, chill man!" Emmett boomed, "he's not getting anywhere near our chicks while we're here, don't worry."

I put a hand on Edward's chest and he immediately relaxed under my touch. We all resumed dancing and I leant my head against Edward's shoulder and he put his arms around my waist. I was falling for him. He was the perfect guy. I couldn't believe he seemed to like me.

"Bella, listen, I know I only just me you but I really like being with you and I was wondering if you would, perhaps, consider going on a date with me?" I was so shocked I couldn't speak. "I understand if you don't want to, if you're not ready and everything but - " I cut him off by crushing my lips to his. A little forward maybe but hey.

"Sorry," I apologised once we broke apart, "but I've been wanting to do that all night." I explained.

"Same here." He said, and kissed me again.


End file.
